Engraved Words
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: His hands shook as he handed her the little box. She took it and gave him a small smile in return. The girl opened the box and her smile widened when she saw what it held. Dasey. AU.


**I don't own Life With Derek.**

**Engraved Words**

His hands shook as he handed her the little box. She took it and gave him a small smile in return. The girl opened the box and her smile widened when she saw what it held. Inside was a ring. Very simple. Just a plain silver band with CM+DV inscribed on the top. Though it was far too big for her at the time she would eventually grow into it.

**-15 Years Later-**

The 21-year-old woman stood in the church dressing room staring at her reflection. Bridesmaids ran around her hurrying to get ready. Every once in a while they would stop to tell her how beautiful she looked. She however barely paid attention. Her only focus was the boy. The only love of her life. The only boy in her heart.

**-7 Years Earlier-**

The 14-year-old boy sat on his best friend's bed tickling her to death. Her laugh echoed happily, as she tried to stop his hands.

"Ah! Stop!" her sides were starting to hurt but he continued with the relentless attack.

"Tell me you love me." he said with a smile plastered across his face. "Come on. Say it."

"No."

"You know you want to…" he sang.

"Fine. Fine. I love you."

His hands immediately stopped and he stared down at her smiling slightly. She looked up at him too. "Love you too."

**-Present-**

She smiled at the memory. It was a sad smile. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she thought of him.

"Excuse me." The bride tore her eyes away from the mirror to see her friend, the Maid of Honour, looking up at her. "I can't find anything old. We have something new borrowed and blue."

"My jewellery box is over by the door. In the top drawer is my oldest pieces." She said almost monotonously.

The Maid of Honor ran off to retrieve the missing item. The bride turned her gaze back to her reflection.

"My Love…" she whispered and a lone tear fell down her cheek.

**-4 Years Earlier-**

"What are you thinking?!" he screamed at the girl. "Why are you-why would you…?" he groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I swear it'll never happen again. He's not as bad as he seems." She desperately tried to defend her boyfriend.

"He's not that bad?!" he asked incredulously. "Have you seen the bruises on your back?!"

"I told you, it's never going to happen again."

"You say that now…but what if it does? Will you still defend him then?" his voice got considerably softer. "What if he goes too far? I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I won't let it happen again. Plus it's not like I'm going to marry Sam."

**-Present-**

"Okay. I found something old for you." The Maid of Honor slipped the ring on the bride's finger. "Come on. He's waiting for you." The women headed out into the lobby to meet up with their escorts.

The bride's father was waiting for her by the door. "Oh honey. You look amazing. You're absolutely beautiful."

She wrapped her arm in his. "Thanks dad." She flashed him a fake smile.

Two by two the bridesmaid and their escorts walked down the aisle and split at the alter. The first two went. Then the second third and fourth. Finally it was time for the bride and her father to walk up to the alter.

For the family and friends the walk seemed too slow. But for the bride the walk was far too fast. All she wanted to do was turn and run. Standing in the very front of the church was her groom waiting for her.

Before she knew it, her father had given her away and she was looking up at the man she was engaged to.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men to this glorious wedding…" the minister started enthusiastically. The bride tuned him out quickly. Her mind was racing.

She still had time to back down. To run. To leave this all behind and never look back. There was still a chance. A chance at true happiness.

"Do you Sam Augustine take—," her eyes shifted all over the place. To his eyes, then his tie, her hands, her engagement ring, then to the ring her Maid of Honor picked out. When she saw which ring it was her breath caught in her throat and everything around her ceased. CM+DV. The five-character engravement sent a shock right down to her heart.

"Do you Casey MacDonald take Sam Augustine to be your lawfully—," she had time. Just a couple seconds. There was still time to get out of there. To go find him. To try.

**-2 Years Earlier-**

"So this is it I guess." She said to him. They stood in front of the airport.

"Yeah." he looked down as if suddenly fascinated with his shoes. An amazing offer had been given to her. She was getting a full scholarship to Washington State University. She had to take it. However, that meant leaving everything behind. Her family. Her friends…her best friend.

"I love you Casey."

Casey opened her mouth to say she loved him as well like she had so many times before. But he cut her off.

"And I don't mean the brotherly kind of love. I _love_ you Casey. I love you more then a man can love a woman. I love you more then-then-then Sam ever will."

She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't respond. Shock settled in her stomach. Casey's heart urged her to tell him how much she loved him. But her mouth seemed to have not gotten the request. '_Tell him!_' she still did nothing.

Slowly the hope drained from his eyes and he looked down again. Without another word, he nodded once and got into his car. She watched him drive away and finally she spoke. "I love you too Derek…"

**-Present-**

Why was she even marrying Sam to begin with? Her eyes started roaming again. They shifted over the crowd. She settled on her mother smiling up at her. Abby, Casey and Sam's 6-month-old daughter was sitting in her lap. That was why she was there. She was marrying Sam so her daughter could have a good life.

"—for as long as you both shall live?"

Her eyes shot up to Sam's eyes. In them, she saw a home and a family. A life. The only thing missing was happiness. But a person could live without being happy. She had to uphold her part of parenthood. With a final burst of strength, she subtly slipped the ring of her finger and dropped it to the ground before uttering the words that would curse her to a life of loneliness.

"I do,"

**-Fin-**

**Review please**

**V**


End file.
